Fairly Local
by eleonorejune
Summary: Her world revolves around boxing, lust and independence. What happens when a motorcycle hottie enters it, and changes her priorities? Sexy just got taken to a whole new level. ::YoungAdultAU/SlightOOC/AllHuman:: Rated M for steamy scenes and lemons in the future.
1. Apartment 37

❤️My dear readers❤️,

Here's a new story for y'all! It'll be short of course, unless people want it to continue. It'll involve **Sebastian, Izzy** (a tiny bit) **, Simon, Jonathan, Valentine** , and maybe more later.

I hope you enjoy it! Forgive me for slight errors, as I raced through it to fix mistakes!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Only the plot ;)

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _*Teen Idle - Marina and the Diamonds*_

 _*Wild Things - Alessia Cara*_

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Apartment 37_

"Ugh. Why do you have to leave during my money crisis, Iz?" I whine. She flings clothes and shoes into her suitcase, sitting on it for good measure. Her room is a mess from all the clothes sprawled out on the floor.

"I told you, a new roommate's coming over soon, so we can meet him," she says. "Apparently, he's hella cute, plus the name's Jace. Isn't that hot?" she adds, sending me a wink.

I sit on her bed as I watch her stuff all the things she finds travel-worthy into the suitcase. I complain again, "But I don't want a hot guy, I want you." She whips her head around to look at me.

"That sounded super gay, Clare," she points out. I groan, and fall on to my back with a thud. I sprawl my body out on the surface.

"Come on. Who's gonna pay the rent?" I continue to whine. She zips up her suitcase with a final sigh.

She pulls out a cigarette from her back pocket, lighting it up absentmindedly. "You will. I'm just moving down to Pennsylvania. It's not even a state away."

"NYC will miss you, Iz. But mostly me," I respond. She passes me the cigarette, which I put against my lips.

"You're fucking twenty one, Clare. What do you mean ' _who's gonna pay the rent_ '? Bitch, please." She laughs, taking another drag. She glances at the small black clock on her room's wall. "The hotty's coming in fifteen minutes. Get moving, sweetheart."

She lectures me about looks and all that before finally letting me off the hook about my attire. 'Look sharp' she says.

A knock on the door brings us out of our teasing. She hurries me over to the wood entrance, and I slap her hands away when she tries to fix whatever mistake my face has made.

I open the door, expecting some boring looking boy to be standing there. Instead, magic sparks in my eyes.

He isn't hella cute.

He's freaking _drop-dead gorgeous_.

Dressed in a black wife beater and the same color jeans, the boy looks like a young Greek god. Muscles encircle his arms, biceps apparent through his shirt. He holds an Adidas duffel bag, adding to his athletic bad boy look. I practically melted just with the heat he brought into the room.

"Is this apartment 37?" He asks, his eyes roaming over me and my friend. His gaze moves to the unorganized background we call home. We nod. "I thought I was moving in with a guy named Alec." I see Izzy's face pale. She mutters something about using her brother's Facebook account.

"So you're saying I'm moving in with two girls that can't even clean? Refund, please." Isabelle shakes her head like her life depended on it.

She jerks her thumb towards me. "Nope, only her." I send her a look, saying _way to pass the blame!_

"Even worse. Some short, fragile redhead? It's like the Little Mermaid all over again." He sneers, a smirk on his face appearing.

"The name's Clarissa, sweetie," I tilt my head to the side sympathetically as I retort. He chuckles, his abs shaking with every laugh.

"I'm good with Ariel, darling," he says as he leans on the door frame. _Dammnn_.

"I'd love to have you stare at me for hours, babe, but aren't you going to welcome me in?" he comments, his voice low. Anger bubbles in my veins as he calls me ' _babe_ '. We move to the side to let him pass. He stares around.

"Now what are the _benefits_ in this move in?" He says, his eyes roaming over the mess.

"Gym in the building, club down the street, bars next block over. Cheap restaurants and shops." Though, all of those things are good for _me_. He glances over at me, his gaze locking with mine for a little too long.

"Mhm. Not too bad," he says, breaking the silence. "Consider it done." Isabelle's eyes pop out, clearly surprised about his agreement. "I have furniture if needed, but clearly you don't need anything to add to this mess."

I scoff, hiding my content self. Someone, an attractive someone, is moving into our apartment, with free furniture. It's like Walmart sales all over again!

"Sleeping arrangements?"

"You can get the room at the end of the hallway. It's a king bed. Is that appealing enough for you?"

He grins. "Very." House rules.

"When do you wake up?" I ask.

"Why? Hoping to slip in before it's time to leave?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. When he sees I'm totally serious, amusement leaves his face. "Depends. Four to six on most days." Good, we share the same schedules.

"Alright. You make your own food. What I make is mine." He raises an eyebrow, and I shrug it off just like he did. "Save hot water for the shower if I take if after yours."

"Why don't we just take one together?" he asks, smirking attractively. Damnit.

"Get a room," Iz comments from the couch. I roll my eyes.

"Gladly," Jace says, grinning. The smile reaches his eyes, sparking up the gold embers in them.

"Like that will ever happen." I scoff.

"Challenge accepted," he says,

I gesture to the rest of the apartment, asking, "Tour?" He nods, and I guide him through all the rooms.

.w.W.w.

Sunlight burns my eyes as I open them. The curtains are opened just a slit, but I notice the sunset reaching my window. I slip into a black sports bra, grabbing black gym pants that arrive mid-calf. I absentmindedly put my hair up in a high ponytail. I put on my usual cateye makeup, leaving my naturally full and black lashes alone.

On my way out, I grab a water bottle. The apartment's eerily quiet, without Isabelle's obnoxious snoring. Jace's door is closed, so I can only imagine he's still sleeping. I notice the clock, saying it's four o'clock. Just on time.

As I stalk quietly down the ten flights of stairs, I notice a delivery for our apartment in the lobby. The box is huge, and a big sticker on the front tells me "HEAVY". Like that isn't obvious.

I follow down the hallway, opening the old, rusty door. It clanks closed with a loud thud, and I pad down the stone floor in my black Nike Air Jordans. I enter the big dim room, flicking on the light switch. Row by row, the ceiling lights illuminate the old boxing warehouse.

The wooden floors are dusty, and one of the only boxing bags in good shape swayes lightly on its chain. The repeated _thump thump_ of a boxing bag gets me out of my usual daze. Low grunts echo after them. I glance towards the far end of the room, where one of the windows in shining light in.

I only see the muscled back of a man, but by the gracious way he hit the bag repeatedly, I know it's Jace. He backs up, ready to hit the bag again. He nails the hit with every punch, his grunts flat and emotionless. He continues, looking robotic.

He swings harder, sending the bag flying off of the ceiling. The rest of the chain swings aimlessly on the ceiling. The bag follows, releasing a huge bam as it hits the hardwood floors.

Jace shakes his sweaty hair loose, and I can't help but find it a little bit manly, and attractive. He yanks the red gloves off, throwing them on the ground. He grabs the bag so _easily_ , it's almost god-like. He settles the chain back with the other part, and slips the gloves on again. He continues his routine.

"What you looking at?" He grunts out, keeping his rhythm steady and his gaze ahead. His strong figure flexes with every movement, and when he turns to the side so I only see his profile, every bump and dent of his lean abs makes my mouth water.

"You," I respond smoothly. Somehow I anger him, getting him to hit the bag even harder. His movements become more frantic, but always gracious, hitting the center perfectly every time.

"Just gonna stand there, or are you gonna do some work?" He says again, his voice low and raspy. I take off my sweater, which leaves me in my black front-zip bra. He doesn't send me a glance, but I can feel him struggling against himself not to watch me. I slip on my fingerless gym gloves, blowing out a strand of red hair in front of my eyes.

I position myself on the punching bag beside his, hitting it repeatedly as he did. Our rhythms start to match, and I glance over at him. He's slowed to match my start and he smirks as he catches me watching him. I bite my lip, hoping to stop the grin coming on. I shift my gaze to the bag, and I swing harder, until my movements become sloppy.

I hear his bag stop moving, and two hands behind me stop my bag from swinging. His back presses up behind mine, and his hot breath tickles my neck.

"You want to have steady movements," he whispers. "Or else your axis will change." I would have never thought those two phrases would sound so sexy.

"I don't remember ever asking you for boxing lessons," I snap, my protective self huddling around me again. I whirl around and push his rock-hard chest away from me. Something sparks in his eyes, not surprise, but wonder, like he had just discovered a clue for a mystery.

"Got it, Ariel," he retorts playfully as he walks away. He settles himself on the large wood bench on the side be the room. He leans forwards a bit, and opens his plastic water bottle. He pours it on to his head, and I watch as the water trickles down his muscled chest in smooth drops.

A _tiny, tiny_ part of me wants to follow them with my lips.

I remind myself what had happened the last time that I had let a man close to me, and I snap out of my gaping bubble. He glances up at me from under his thick lashes, and I feel his eyes look down my body.

You would never imagine how quick my vision of him went from ' _roommate_ ' to _'ripped single man_ '. I shake my head, scolding myself. _You're always better alone._ Those words are forever engraved in my mind, anyways.

I grab my water bottle and sweater, hauling it over my shoulder. I make my way over to the door, but just as I reach to open the door, a tanned hand places itself on it, pushing it open. I whirl around, and find Jace with a white towel settled around his neck. I can barely stop the drool from coming on.

"Ah!" He exclaims. "Ladies first." He moves to the side, the hallway open to me. I don't send him a glance as I stalk past him, my head high. "Oh, I see how it is. I won't be opening more doors for you anytime soon." I scoff as he hurries to meet my pace.

I through the hallway towards the exit, and he raises an eyebrow in question. I hold my hands up in innocence. "What? You're the one deciding to follow me," I point out. He tilts his head to the side, his expression agreeing.

 _"I'm just trying to get closer to my roommate, you see."_

Just as we're about to walk out, Jace slips on his thin grey hoodie. I can't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed. Oh, well.

The street is busy with the usual New York City human and vehicle traffic. Honks and shouts fill the air along with the soft purring of cars as we pass them. I feel multiple eyes on us as we walk, my sweater open revealing my bra and Jace's muscular build visible from under the fabric.

His stride is long, and I have to hurry to keep up with him. I turn and enter Starbucks, ignoring his smirk when he notices where I was heading. We wait in line, earning glances from young teenage girls, who giggle when they see Jace. He smirks back, winking at some. I hit his arm when he gives a young girl the famous head jerk, muttering, "She's way too young for you."

He looks back at me, grinning a bit. "Why? Are you suggesting you're not?" He crosses his arms across his chest, leaning back a bit to look at me.

"I'm twenty-one, asshole."

"Ouch," he says. I roll my eyes and undo my high ponytail as it was starting to droop. I reach to put it back up but Jace grabs my hand. The touch is hot, almost scorching. His eyes, now sparkling golden, seem to search my eyes for something.

"It looks better down," he says quietly, moving my hand down, but still holding it. I grab it back and proceed to attach my red hair up.

"Who said I go by your opinion?" I snap, tying it up with my black elastic. His eyes spark with the same wonder as before, and I have an urge to ask what he wants. He recoils, shaking his hands frantically.

"Fierce," he says, widening his eyes sarcastically. He turns to look straight ahead. "Just what's written on your ass," he adds, referring to the writing on my gym pants. I gasp.

"Pervert!" I exclaim quietly, trying to not attract glances from around us. He looks at me, smirking.

"You were practically stuffing your butt in my face."

"What the hell? I was _not_."

"Explain the cute blush on your cheeks." He grins, but this time it seems genuine. I try to calm the loud pounding in my chest at the mention of my ' _cute blush_ '. I shrug it off.

"It was cold outside," I say, but honestly, it's not the best excuse. I can see he doesn't buy it, and he chuckles, his eyelids lowering a bit.

"Sure, sure."

"What? It's true," I add, before we walk up to the register. I order a latte, while he only orders a black coffee. I roll my eyes, muttering, "Lame", and receiving a soft shove from him.

I see the employee checking him out, and I protectively slide my arm through his. He stiffens, sending me a questioning look and a raised eyebrow. I shrug.

He looks at me one last time before turning back to the girl as she asks what size he wants. He asks for a large, and right before she hurries off, he smirks at her, purely for the charm, I convince myself.

"Thank you," he says and looks at her nametag. "Ashley." She blushes a lot, practically looking like a tomato. When she comes back, I reach inside my purse, only to feel his hot hand covering mine again.

"I got it," he mutters, and hands Ashley his credit card. I stammer and protest, but he shrugs it off like I wasn't even talking to him. When the girl hands him back his card, he smiles at her, but I can see it's fake. Or at least that's what I tell myself.

We leave the store, and I barely notice my arm still locked with his. When we're outside, he stops and gestures towards it.

"That girl was looking at you like you were food," I explain. He gives me a questioning glance, and I slide my arm out. He looks slightly hurt. "Besides, you didn't have to pay for that." He seems kind of distracted when he responds.

"Just doing you a favor." We walk back silently, the only sound being our labored breath in the cold. I watch the hot air leave his mouth and create a tiny cloud, silently examining the way his lips move with every breath.

We arrive quickly and walk up the stairs without another work. He trails behind me, taking his time as we climb up the flights. I slip into the apartment, and he follows after.

.w.W.w.

The apartment is silent, apart from the noise from the TV as I watch it. How To Get Away With Murder blares from the microphones.

Suddenly, a loud door opening and closing makes my eyes leave the electronic. Jace strolls out, wearing a black leather jacket and grey button down. His jeans are tucked in to motorcycle boots. He doesn't strike me as the man to go out at 10 o'clock on a Friday night.

"Where you going?" I call from the couch. He makes his way to the door without sending me a glance.

"To a club." His answer is flat, emotionless, as if I was the parent and he was trying to get out of a conversation about going to a party. He grabs the keys of our apartment from the shelf next to the entrance door.

"You aren't going to eat?"

"I'll find food, _mom_ ," he says, proving my point. His eyes are full of trouble when he meets my gaze.

"Alright," is all I answer. I stare at the TV, not giving him the pleasure of my attention. He grunts in response, moving out the door. I know I won't spend my night all alone at home. I'm not going to sulk on the fact that Izzy's gone.

I turn off the TV, and run to my room. I shove my walk-in closet door open, ignoring the clothes on the floor. I push hangers aside on the racks, trying to find the perfect clubbing dress. Aha!

I settle on a short black sleeveless turtleneck dress, arriving above mid-thigh. It hugs my body well, accenting my hips and waist. I slip on black platform pumps, which adds to my pathetic 5'6 height.

I grab a gold wrist band and my purse. I add to my cat eyes, creating a small smokey eye. I put my hair in a loose fishtail braid down my back in a red river. I put on dark red lipstick, and practically run down the stairs.

The club's across the street, so I don't need to walk far before hearing the pounding music. I assume Jace didn't come here, as this is one of smaller clubs, though it's huge.

I know the bodyguard, so he lets me slip in with a flirtatious wink. Men send me looks as I strut in, one pump in front of the other. The blue and pink lights blind me for a while before the dim setting settles back in. People dance against each other, others almost have sex on the dance floor, while some, like me, stay on the tall barstools on the side.

I slip on one, and ask for tequila shots. A man walks up beside me, and passes the bartender a twenty dollar bill. His panty-dropping grin doesn't help either.

"I got it, sweetheart," he says, his voice low. I giggle, and we small chat for a while.

The alcohol barely gets to me, but I still laugh like a teenager fangirling over Justin Bieber. Before leaving, he slips me a napkin, where ten numbers are neatly scribbled. Proudly, I slip it into my purse. I turn around, and the first thing I notice is a tall blonde man across the club staring at me. I look closer, only to notice the golden hair belongs to Jace. I grab my last tequila shot, and when I glance back, he's gone.

I look around. He's nowhere to be found. Suddenly, I feel something in my stomach starting to feel uneasy. I stumble in my pumps to the back exit. My vision clouds on the edges in black, and I hold my stomach as I arrive in one of the back alleys. I double over, clutching the brick wall for support.

Loud moaning from the other side catches my attention. With all my force left, I look over. A blurred image of a girl and a boy making out is all that reaches my visions. The girl is hoisted up against the wall, and they seem to be deep inside their kissing session.

The earlier pain resumes, and I must have groaned loudly, because a whine and a low voice echoes in my ears. I face the brick wall, clutching my abdomen. I lean over, dropping my purse by accident. A swirling sensation stabs at my insides again. Two hands circle around me, and I find myself being hauled up by strong arms.

I cry out as the feeling hits me again. A low male voice shushes me, rocking me slightly in its arms. I fall back into their hold, huddling closer to the man's chest. Warmth huddles me as he holds me tighter against him. I look up, and the last thing I see is a strand of gold hair.

.w.W.w.

I wake up heavy sheets, sidled up to something warm. _And moving._ But exhaustion takes over my body, and I move towards it, pulling the duvet up to my chin and leaning against the heat source. The body seems asleep, but it places its chin above my head, and wraps a soft hand around my waist. My shirt had moved up—wait, _shirt_? I thought I had last been in a dress...

My mind whirrs, though my body stays still, barely moving. But as I continue, it had ridden up, revealing my bare back. The hot hand placed itself on my skin, leaving a scorching trail as It traced small patterns with its fingers.

It starts to become therapeutic, just the soft hum of his breathing and the repeated circles on my skin. I melted into the body, placing my hands on its chest. Underneath the thin fabric, I felt a couple of bumps, and the dip of skin after. Abs. _Wait._

This time, my body did react. I sat up quickly, and Jace groaned, turning over to look the other way. I pushed the covers over. Finding myself in an oversized navy blue shirt, arriving a tiny bit below my butt. I felt around my chest.

Oh, god. No bra. ... _How?_ Questions race through my head.

I lift up the hem a bit, revealing the same pair of underwear as yesterday. Whoo. _Did he change me? Why am I sleeping with him? Why don't I have a bra? What happened last night?_

I think he got _too_ close to his roommate.

 **~FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED~**

Eeek! First chapter! I hope you like it, and I'll continue if it gets some sort of support.

This chapter was borderline 3,9K, a medium chapter. Tell me if you want the next ones longer!

 _Drop me a review?_


	2. I Dare You

❤️My dear readers❤️,

New chapter! Thank you all that followed, Favorited, and reviewed! Anyways, on with the show! I apologize for the lack of size of this chapter. I raced through to write. Forgive me if there are any mistakes, and don't hesitate to tell me about them! On with the show, babes!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Only the plot ;)

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _*Seventeen - Sjowgren*_

 _*Be Real - Kid Ink*_

 **Chapter 2:**

 _I Dare You_

I shove Jace, who mumbles something and throws the covers over his head. I yank it down.

"Jace!" I hiss. His eyelids flutter open, revealing tired gold eyes. He lifts the covers up next to him with a lazy hand.

"Come back under, love. We'll talk about it later," he growls, his voice low and raspy. I had forgotten how sexy that sounded. He closes his eyes. "Come on. It's freaking cold." I scoff. He suddenly jerks up, and I can't even watch his movements before his hands are on both sides next to my head, and his body on top of mine. His muscles flex as he holds himself up with his arms.

"If I tell you, you'll agree to keep sleeping, yes?" I nod, just wanting to unravel the situation. "Okay, sweetheart. I was about to get laid, you vomited everywhere, I picked you up, brought you home. Simple."

I gesture to my clothes. "What's _this_ , then, _sweetheart_?" I spat. A smirk spreads on his lips.

"I changed you," he says simply, shrugging. At my expression, he explains, "I wasn't going to let you sleep in a tight-ass dress. So I let you put on my shirt."

"I was unconscious, genius. You can't _let_ me."

"I didn't look, I promise." A devilish grin forms on his lips. "I've undressed women so many times, it's like second nature to me now." I push him off me, but his chest stops me. "I thought we had a deal, no?"

I groan. Damn it. "Wait. Why am I sleeping with you?"

"Ah, that was not me. I'm afraid you slipped in during the night." That was possible. There has always been days where I'd be taken over by this fear of _him_ , and I'd sleep with Isabelle for comfort. I can't believe I did that with him. "You seemed to have liked it. You were glued to me."

"Upon other things," he adds, smirking. One of his hands run down my side, fiddling with the hem of the shirt. "Navy is nice on you. But nothing looks better."

"Do you usually flirt and sleep with your roommates?" I ask skeptically, ignoring his sultry tone. His hand shoots under my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"In your case, I'd like to do more," he whispers in my ear. His breath tickles me skin, I shudder. I push him off completely this time onto the side, and he chuckles.

"Perv," I mutter. I walk towards the bathroom.

"You know you like it!" I hear his voice call from his room. Gah.

.w.W.w.

I had woken up significantly later then usually, eight o'clock. I have until five for work. Jace was lousing around, watching TV, eating.

I had decided to go to the gym for the rest for the rest of the morning, to get all my Jace-related rage out. The soft thump of the punching bag became therapeutic.

I hit it once more, trying to gather as much force as I can for my last punch. Who sleeps with their roommate on the second night of knowing them? I scold myself, my knuckles throbbing with pain. I push a sweaty strand of red hair out of my eyes, and make my way back up towards the apartment.

I walk in, finding a shirtless Jace doing push ups on our hardwood floors. I scoff. "How many times am I going to have to walk in on you shirtless?"

I walk over to the kitchen counter, where I place my water bottle. A loud grunt echoes all the way to me from the living room. I go back, leaning against the kitchen door frame, watching him. He stops, his biceps flexing as he stands up in one motion. He shakes his arms a bit, all the bumps and dents of his muscles moving.

"It's a privilege," he grunts out, before stalking over to _my_ water bottle and chugging it down. I hurry to him, but he lifts his arm all the way up. I slap him hard, but he doesn't budge. "Ouch."

"Give it back," I command. I stiffly stick my chin up. He pouts, looking at me teasingly. Aha.

"What you gonna do? You going—"

I cup his face and bring it down to meet mine. Our lips meet, and he moves his arms down around my waist. His lips move against mine, and he deepens the kiss.

 _Score._

One hand lets go of his face, and I bring it behind me. I pluck the water bottle out of his grip and back up. I wiggle it in front of his face.

Pure surprise is written all over his face. I explain. "Did you really think I'd just _kiss_ you? Ha!" Something flashes by his face, but it's gone just as quickly as it came. A smirk grows on his lips.

"Oh, I'll get my revenge, you just wait."

.w.W.w.

Five o'clock comes fast, between boxing, the water bottle incident, eating lunch, and more boxing. Jace won't tell me what his job is, and I feel as though that's not a good sign. He might be a serial killer for all I know.

I wear a tight red tank top and skinny high waisted black slacks. I slide on a black leather jacket for the cold, and I feel Jace clearly looking at me.

"Who knew you worked as a stripper?" He says, his eyes still looking at the TV screen.

"Think what you want, asshole," I spit out, and he fakes innocence. I walk out the door, slamming it closed. I walked down all the flights, receiving a message from Iz.

5:06 _Just arrived in Philly! How's it going with the Naughty Hotty? ;)_

5:06 **He's annoying af. Save me**

5:06 _Wish I could. We could totally meet up tomorrow. I'm coming to yours._

5:07 **Drinks?**

5:07 _Just hanging for the night._

5:07 **Call Simon up, babes.**

5:08 _I'll see if he's willing, babes._

5:08 _Kisses._

5:08 **Middle fingers.**

5:08 _Still love you._

I walk to the club rapidly, hoping to arrive on time. I slip behind the booth, taking off my leather jacket and hanging it on a shelf. The club isn't busy at all, apart from some middle-aged men drinking beer and ranting. The usuals of the hour.

A familiar face enters the bar, and I can't stop the grin spreading on my lips. When he sees me, he mirrors my expression. He slips onto the stool in front of me.

"Well, if it isn't my sweetest redhead," Sebastian says. I laugh. I pass him his usual beer. He flashes me an irresistible smile. As I clean the glasses, we chat.

"Are you up for coming to the apartment for the night?" I ask, referring to Iz's idea.

"That was the plan," he says, smirking. I grin, and just the conversation between our eyes tell me that it'll roll out perfectly.

"Tomorrow, with Isabelle, Si, and the fam," I explain. He nods taking a swig from his beer.

"Why not? I'll be there early, to get a sneak peek." What can I say? He's attractive as hell.

Suddenly, I'm reminded about the other hunk in the bunk. Did I just say that? Grams is rubbing off me. "I forgot to tell you, I have a new roommate." At his questioning expression, I go on. "It's a guy."

His smile drops a bit, and I know he's a bit jealous. We've always been friends with benefits, and he's never taken the next step, though I can see he clearly wants to.

"Who is he?"

"Dunno," I say, continuing on to the next few glasses. "He's 23, like you. He has blond hair, and he boxes."

"Is he hot?" He blurts out. Honestly, I'm not taken back by the question.

"Not any more than you are."

"Alright. I'll be there. I'm off for now. I'll be back to get you home, Clare." I nod, he always does this for me. Nobody wants to walk alone at one in the morning in New York. Especially a woman.

He walks off, before passing me a napkin. On it, reads in nicely scribbled handwriting:

 _You look beautiful, as always._

 _-S_

.w.W.w.

The rest of the night is quiet, not many people in the club. I achieve a collection of numbers, and their home becomes the trash can.

When my shift is over, I slip on my jacket, putting my purse over my shoulder. I wait outside as cars pass, the soft rumbling of their engines familiar.

I see Sebastian and we walk silently next to each other. When we approach the building, he grabs my waist and pushes me up against a brick wall between the buildings. He places his forearm next to my head, above it, and the his hand on my waist. He's tall, so I look up to see his eyes filled with lust, desire, and love. I place my hands on his chest, grabbing the open sides of his leather jacket.

We always match.

I pull him down to meet my lips, and he growls before peppering kisses to my cheek, down my neck and up a kiss. With his free hand, he grabs my butt, and I gasp in surprise. He licks my earlobe, then follows with a bite. I throw my head back with a quiet moan, and he chuckles against my skin.

How can he have this affect on me?

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel me even after I stop," he growled in my ear. His hand sneaks up until my shirt, caressing the soft skin under it. I can't stop the small moan as it escapes my lips.

His mouth moves back to mine, kissing it hungrily with everything he's got. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him flush against me. He grabs my thigh, hoisting it up against his hip. I pull back, out of breath.

"Se-Seb," I breathe. "I need to get back." A small frown appears on his lips, but I pull him down for one last kiss. "You can stay the night, tomorrow." I see his grin in the shadows.

He kisses my neck one last time, murmuring against my skin, "Promise?"

"Promise." I drift off towards the building, flashing him a small smile before jumping up its steps.

Jace seems to be sleeping on the couch, but as I try to sneak past with my heels, his voice practically makes me fall.

"Messed up hair, red lips, shirt ridden up," he calls from the couch. "Nice make out session, boo."

I scoff to hide my surprise. How does he know all that?

"Good night, Jace," I say loudly, exasperated. And I go to sleep.

.w.W.w.

My shift for tonight is covered, and everyone's already arriving. Simon, Iz, Sebastian, Maia, a good friend, and Alec, Iz's brother. Jace is rather humble, he's hiding in his room.

We first watch a movie, then Izzy becomes hyper and drunk because of the beer and alcohol.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She yells, jumping around. Everybody groans; her games never end well. Jace chooses this moment to pop out and say hi, and everyone's quiet. Sebastian has a slight bit of fury on his face and jealousy, Izzy's indifferent, Maia's practically drooling, Simon's also jealous, and Alec's eyes are lit up with amazement.

"This is Jace," I present him. I introduce everyone and he nods. When he wonders what we're doing, he settles for truth or dare. He has no idea of what's coming to him.

We sit in a circle, and Sebastian sits close to me. Iz explains her rules. "We _are_ over twenty, so it does get dangerously heated up," she warns Jace. "If you refuse a truth or dare, you take off an item of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." She grins. "Okay! I start! Si!"

"Truth."

"Wimp," I comment, leaning my head on Seb's shoulder. He rolls his eyes, and Isabelle continues.

"Choose two people that you think you would have the best threesome with." Great, she's already started her sex-fest. He looks around the room.

"Clare-Bear," I groan at his response. "And Sebastian for sure." Maia snickers.

"I think they'd be getting it on alone." Everybody nods in agreement, and I hide my face in his shoulder. Simon's turn.

"Clare."

"Dare," I respond quickly. A devilish smirk appears on his face and I start to worry.

"I dare you to not touch Seb for the whole game, and if you do, it's one item of clothing each touch." I whine. I throw my arms around him.

"Don't do this to me, Si," I complain. He looks at the sky.

"One item down." I groan, and Jace looks at me peculiarly. I stand up and shrug down my black shorts. Jace's eyes go wide and I smirk. I sit back down, making space between me and Seb.

"Maia," I direct my dare towards her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to give Jace a lap dance." People laugh and cheer her on. She moves over to him, and makes him sit on a chair. I crank up the radio to Body Party by Ciara. She starts up weirdly, her movements not in sync with the song. She starts moving better, but I honestly feel like she has no experience. I snicker a bit.

"I can so much better then that," I whisper in Seb's ear. He chuckles.

Iz must have heard us, because she says, "Why don't you show us, Clary?" Maia awkwardly comes off of Jace and I walk over to the radio, switching it to Naughty Girl (Beyonce). I walk over to him, bending over and moving my hands up his legs and situating myself on them. I move smoothly with every beat of the rhythm. I move to face him, and put one hand on his shoulder before moving graciously on his lap.

I hear a whistle and I giggle as I stand, moving back to my spot. Sebastian snickers.

"Wow, Jace, you got two lap dances as a welcoming treat." We all laugh, and resume the game.

Maia asks Isabelle if she would bang me if she wasn't straight. She nods. What's with everybody directing sex towards me?

Alec leaves to get a call from his boyfriend, Magnus and Isabelle asks Jace, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Do body shots on Clary." Sebastian clears his throat, and Simon hurries to get the vodka.

"Gladly." I lay down, and take off my shirt. Jace pours the vodka in my bellybutton, then trails a bit of it up my stomach and between my breasts. He puts the lemon slice between my lips, and out of the corner of my eye, I can see Sebastian clenching and unclenching his fists. Poor babe.

Jace's tongue gets me out of my daze. He licks my bellybutton clean, taking his sweet time to torture me with every flick of it. He moves up, taking in all the salt, leaving a scorching trail. I suck in a breath as he takes all the vodka between my breasts, leaving a secret kiss between them.

His head moves up, and he takes the lemon from my mouth with a kiss. His work was quick, but efficient.

He stands up, leaving me in my black lace undergarments, completely exposed. I grab my shirt, slipping it over me. Everybody is silent, their eyes wide as they watch the scene unravel.

"What?"

.w.W.w.

I feel Seb flop down on the bed beside me, both panting. We lay under the covers, and the sweat from our earlier... _activity,_ starts to dry. We both look at my ceiling.

"He likes you, that Jace guy," Seb's voice surprises me. It's hoarse from sex, and it sounds irresistible. I turn onto my side to look at him, the covers tucked beneath my arms.

"I don't usually talk about other boys after fucking one."

"I'm serious, babe. And he's not good news."

"Why do you say that?" I turn the opposite way, and he moves closer to spoon me. His naked body is scorching against mine, and we melt together. He sets his chin on my exposed shoulder, kissing it.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." He runs his fingers down my sides, and I shudder at the touch. "This is mine." Who doesn't love a territorial, attractive guy?

"Seb..." His hand trails between my thighs, and I gasp.

"Up for round two?"

 **~FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED~**

Second chapter! 3K! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, this is rated M for a reason. Don't judge my lemonade.

Thank you for reading!

 _Drop me a review?_


	3. Surfer Necklaces and Bodies

❤️My dear readers❤️,

Here's an early chapter for y'all! Thank you to all of those who favorited, or followed the story, as well as leaving a review! Those really help when updating. Muah! I can't thank you all enough for the support!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Mortal Instruments. But I like to make the characters do embarrassing things. ;)

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _*Falling - Opia*_

 _*High For This - The Weeknd*_

.

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Surfer Necklaces and Bodies_

The excessive sound of grunts and moans across the hall forbid me to sleep. I've tried pillows on my face, ears, and earbuds. Nothing works. But I can't say that I don't enjoy Ariel's little noises.

I settle for my Beats, stuffing tissues inside them. I fall asleep soundly, the creaking of their bed disappearing after a while.

.w.W.w.

I wake up slightly later then usual, due to falling asleep at like, four, due to moans being my lullaby. I slump into a chair, serving myself an omelet. I hear a door open, and I watch a tired Clary step out into the living room.

Her hair's a mess, tousled up into a messy bun on top of her head. My eyes roam down. Oh, my. In a barely overlarge shirt that arrives a couple inches under her hips, she looks absolutely _sexy_. I doubt she's wearing anything under. She raises her arms above her head to stretch. The whole shirt moves up, revealing a black lace thong. My mouth waters just at the scene.

Her gaze meets mine. I hadn't thought she would wake up early, so I had thought I would be alone. I was shirtless, and in grey sweatpants that hung dangerously low on my hips. I know she was gawking at my magnificent six pack and my perfectly toned v-line, and without thinking, I flexed. Her eyes widen at my action. I felt her eyes run on all my tattoos, examining each one.

I turned back to my meal as I heard other footsteps in the hall. Out comes a yawning Sebastian, wearing a tight grey wife beater and black flannel pants. When he notices Clary, his eyes bright up, and a small smile makes its way to his lips. But, when he sees me, it darkens. He clenches his fists by his sides. He keeps eye contact with me as he settles himself behind Ariel, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her ear.

I do have to say, he isn't ugly. He's quite attractive actually. _Almost_ as attractive as me, but still not there. He whispers something in her ear, and she whacks his hands away playfully. He has a goofy smile on his face, and he follows her into the kitchen.

Young love. Sigh.

I can see it in their eyes; he likes her, but she only sees FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS plastered on their relationship.

They come back to sit down, and I continue to eat my delicious omelet. Mhm. I notice Ariel sneaking peeks at me from under her thick black eyelashes. And when I catch her gaze, she rolls her eye, and I smirk.

I clean my plate, and put it in the sink. Seb and Ariel return to their room, and he comes back out fully dressed. Clary doesn't follow him out, and I notice a grim expression on his face. She must have said something to him.

I see her washing dishes stiffly, and she bends down to put the plates in the dishwasher. Her rides up dangerously high, revealing more then I should look at. Yet, I do.

I lean against the kitchen wall entrance, and watch her.

"I'm not in the mood to have you gawk at my ass," she says, still cleaning the dishes.

"Who said I was gawking?"

"I can literally feel you looking at me."

"Is that illegal?" I hear her sigh.

"Oh, fuck off, Jace," she says dryly, stalking off and leaving the dishwasher open.

I notice her stomping into her room, and I know she doesn't want me to pry. I walk out, grabbing a shirt. I slip it over my chest, and make my way down to the gym. I grab rusty weights from the rack, hoisting them up and down. The weight calms me down and I proceed to doing push-ups on the hardwood floors.

I hear footsteps enter the room, and I peer up. Clary's barefoot in a black sports bra and black shorts, and she has a determined expression on her face. She furiously wraps bandages around her hands, and throws the roll at me when she's done.

"One round," she barks at me. I stand up, out of breath. By the looks of it, I won't be able to say no. I don't question her. She slips into the boxing ring, rolling her shoulders. I wrap the bandages around my hands as makeshift boxing gloves, and slide in after. Sweat rolls off my back and onto my shirt. It's starting to get excessively hot in here.

I grab my shirt collar and pull it over my head, and her expression doesn't change. Anger, fury, and determination spark in her eyes, and I can't help but find it hot. I throw the shirt somewhere in the room. I settle myself in a starting position, but she's already started to swing.

She blocks my punches gracefully with her forearms, and she bends down quickly when I throw one at her face. Her gaze is focused on mine, and she moves around the ring like a panther. When a strand of hair falls in her eyes, she blows it away, bouncing on her soles, ready for my next move.

She lunges and hits my cheek, and I grunt. She doesn't have any emotion on her face, no victory or pride. She continues, fire hissing in her green eyes.

I hit her in the stomach, and she groans, shaking her head as if the pain was coming off. She keeps moving, but suddenly stops. She rips off her bandages in one quick motion, and throws them on the ring floor. She turns so her back faces me. She leans against the barrier around it, and places her forearms against it. She sighs, hanging her head low.

I approach her, but she swings her hand out, stopping me. "I don't need this right now, Goldilocks," she spats. I back up, holding my hands up in innocence. She brings her hand back, and shakes her head, sighing again.

I gather up her bandages and rip off mine in turn. I get out of the ring, and throw them on a wooden bench. I roll my shoulders back and stretch my arms out. She's still in the same position as before. I gather up my things, throwing my shirt over my shoulder. She clearly wanted to be alone, I'll give her that.

She grunts, and stands up. She comes out of the ring, and her phone starts to buzz. She scoffs, exasperated. She grabs it, moving it against her ear.

"Fray," she spats in the phone. Her expression calms when she hears who's talking to her. I catch words like "shift", "bar", "seven o'clock", and piece it together. She keeps nodding, not saying a single word.

She stuffs her phone in her pocket and stalks out of the room, sending me a dirty look from over her shoulder. I stare after her retreating, wondering what the hell is wrong with her.

.w.W.w.

I slump onto the couch. The sweat covered clothes I wear start to stick to me. I shove myself off the couch, stumbling into my room. I have eight hours to sulk before my shift.

Too lazy to take a shower, I strip myself of the transpiration-soaked bra and shorts, throwing them onto my bed. I shrug on a red lace bra and matching panties, grabbing the closest undergarments. I slip on a grey loose, low front tank top, and grab crimson red knee-length sweatpants. I throw my hair up in a successful messy bun on top of my head.

I grab a cigarette pack from my bedside table, and go out into the living room. I only notice his bare back, but it's enough to set me off. His muscles are glazed in golden skin, like a fuckin' God. He has a beer in his hand for whatever reason, and I feel the pull for an alcoholic drink.

I stalk towards him quietly, and I grab his beer. I slump in his lap, drinking a big gulp of the burning liquid as it scorches my throat on the way down. He sends me a questioning look, but I just shrug in response. He tries to take it back, but I move it away.

"Ah, ah. Ladies first." As I tilt the bottle back, his index fingers sets itself on the bottom, tipping it. I gulp down as much as I can.

"Not bad, Ariel," he comments. He takes his beer back, drinking down the last sip. I set my legs on both sides of him. His eyes widen a bit, and I scooch towards him more.

"I don't know anything about you, Golden Boy," I realize. He raises an eyebrow. "Tell," I add, fiddling with the simple necklace around his neck. It's a simple brown chain with a sort of tiny glass triangle.

"I'm twenty three. I'm incredibly attractive, I can do anything with a smile, and I lure women in like a light to mosquitos," he says, laying his arms on the ridge of the couch. "Let us not forget the surfer body."

"It's quite hard to avoid," I say, grinning. I continue fingering his necklace.

"Let me just sum it up for you, love. I'm badass."

"Motorcycle, leather jacket, and gets into fights and wins, type of badass?" I ask, teasing. A smirk spreads on his lips. Amen to incredibly attractive.

"You've got me all pegged, sweetheart." His tone is playful, yet serious. He grabs a stray beer with his left hand, and brings it to his lips. He lets out a small low sigh after drinking, and places it back on the coffee table, his hand grazing my thigh.

"Care to take me on a ride some day?" I question, referring to his bike. I raise an eyebrow suggestively, and can't stop the smirk that mirrors his. He chuckles, the noise husky and raspy. Sex on legs. No kidding.

"Straight to the point, aren't you?" I shove his chest. I can feel the low rumble of his laugh as I touch it.

"You're an ass." He leans his ear towards me.

"You like my ass? I've heard that before." He leans back onto the couch, a grin playing on his lips. He rolls his eyes at my fuming expression. "Oh, don't lie, you love it. Now I'd like to know a bit about you." He had a small smile on his face.

"Nothing much to know about me. Clary Fray. Twenty one. Sexy boxer by day, sexy bartender by night. I play a mad electric guitar," I say.

"That makes two of us." He takes another swig from his beer. "I prefer the night to the day."

"I've never been a morning person."

"Morning sex?"

"This took a dark turn."

He grins mischievously. "I take that's a yes." I giggle, drawing a rogue strand of red hair behind my ear. "It's good to know in advance."

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" I ask. He shrugs, all of his muscles moving along. I have an itch to drag my finger down his golden abs, using all the self control not to.

"You'll see," is all he says.

 **~FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED~**

Sorry it was so short! I'm leaving for France this Thursday, and I'm trying to squeeze in all the chapter I can before I leave. I won't be able to update as frequently, so here's a small chapter as a apology.

Anyways, what was your favorite part of the chapter? What do you think of the bickering between Clary and Jace?

Thank you for reading! Make me smile with your reviews and I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter! Xoxo

 _Drop me a review?_


	4. Worth It

Hey guys. I'm going to keep this short because, well, not quite feelin' it right now. But I'll be inactive for the next couple of weeks, but I might update here and there. Check out the Assassin and the Maid for more information. The chapters will be short, but I hope you still enjoy them. Toodles.

 **Chapter 4:**

 _Worth It_

Ring Ring. "Clary? Your phone's ringing!" I call from the kitchen. I hear her scoff and the noise of magazine pages being turned.

"Really? I didn't know," she retorts from the couch. Her phone's been ringing all morning, b she's ignored all of the four calls from Sebastian. The oven chimes, revealing a perfectly baked pizza. Ha, I'm good at everything. I see Ariel's red head perk up at the delicious smell. She sniffs the air dramatically.

"I smell food," she growls. " _Good_ food."

"Yep. _My_ food." I hear her groan and she stomps towards me. She pouts and blinks her eyes a few times.

"C'mon, Goldie, just a little," she says, trying to negotiate. I pretend to think.

"How about… No?" She slams her foot on the ground like a five year old. "Fine."

Her eyes light up with exaggerated hope. "Drop the nickname and you've got yourself a slice."

"Drop Goldilocks?" she asks. I see something spark in her green eyes. Oh, no. She's got a plan. I nod. She jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Oh, thanks a million, Jaciekins!" She grabs my hand and twirls herself around, indifferent about my deadly expression. I grab her waist and hold her against the kitchen wall. Her breathing falters and she sucks in a breath. Her eyes are wide in surprise and excitement.

"No," I say harshly. Our faces are centimeters apart, one move forwards and our lips would touch. "I forbid you from calling me that." Her mouth suddenly widens in an adorable goofy smile. No. Just a goofy smile.

"You forbid me?" She giggles. "You're pathetic."

I move my face closer to hers. Silence. Our noses are touching the slightest bit.

"Pathetic, you say?" I whisper in her ear. "I weaken you. Don't deny it." Her expression suddenly changes into a smirk.

"You're so damn full of yourself, it's actually sickening," she retorts, scoffing. She pushes me back easily. She stalks off into the hall.

"Pizza," I call. I watch her walk backwards to the kitchen entrance and hurry towards the dish.

"Thanks, Jaciekins," she adds, before leaving with her slice. She's special, that one. I can't lose her.

.w.W.w.

"He's not too bad. Yes, Izzy, I've seen him shirtless."

The sudden sound of a male voice makes me almost drop my phone. I'm that good.

"Who've you seen shirtless now, Little Mermaid?" Jace asks. I send him my famous death glare. The asshole smirks.

"None of your business, Jace," I hiss at him. Iz giggles from the other end of the phone. "Shut it, Izzy," I say in the iPhone. Jace walks towards me and grabs my phone out of my hand before I can react. I jump up, but he extends his hand out to put space between me and him.

"Who is this?" He asks. His eyes meet mine and he smirks. "Isabelle. Wonderful." I growl, clenching and unclenching my fists. The grin stays put on his golden face. "May I ask who was the subject of this conversation? Yes, I'll tease Clarissa about it if you tell me."

Oh, that god awful smirk. Panty dropping grins do exist, I see.

"Jace…" I feel betrayed. Here come the laughs.

"Me? How surprising. I wasn't aware of her liking directed towards me." His eyes dance with mischief. Oh, that little bastard isn't gonna hear the end of it. "Thank you, Isabelle." He ends the call.

I practically tackle him onto my bed. He grunts, but his expression stays the same.

"You deserve to die, Goldilocks," I snarl. He lays on his back on the covers, and I stay above him on all four legs.

"You talk about me," he muses in a singsong voice. My hair falls in curtains around my face. He puts his hands behind his head. "Did you enjoy the shirtless view?" He asks with a grin. I sit up on his chest.

"Meh. I've seen better." He fakes a gasp.

"Heartless. You know mine is the best you've seen." I run my index finger down the middle of his chest in a straight line. I know exactly how to tease this boy. He looks at me, all mockery leaving his gold eyes.

"Yes, no, maybe so." His gaze drifts to my lips. He bites his lower one so discretely, but I catch it. I stand quickly once I have all his attention, and walk to my black vanity.

"Tease," he growls hoarsely from behind me. Fixing my hair, I notice him standing up in the mirror.

"You need to earn it, sweetie pie."

"One day perhaps." I grab the packet of cigarettes on my nightstand.

"Want a drag?" I ask him. He nods. I leave the room and move to the living room window. Pushing it open, I climb through it in my thigh-high heeled black boots. He follows. We climb the fire escape to the roof. Sitting on the ledge, city lights flash and cars speed by below us.

"This is beautiful," Golden Boy breathes. The sky is illuminated by New York City's lights, and the stars are hidden.

Lighting the tip of the cigarette, I blow in the familiar, burning smoke. Our feet dangle from the concrete edge. I pass it to him and he repeats the process. When he gives it back, he stares straight ahead.

All of his figure is sharpened by the shadows and lights. His cheekbones look so sharp, so manly. His eyelids droop a bit, in a relaxed but attractive way. His chin juts out in the perfect angle, his jaw nicely squared. His golden locks sway lightly in the breeze and I just want to move the strands from his eyes away. Don't even get me started on those lips. Those full, rosy, lips-

"Do you ever think of jumping?" He asks suddenly. He glances at me, his golden eyes full of worry and curiosity. I hold the cigarette between my fingers as I set my hand down on the ledge.

"Sometimes," I admit. His eyes flick back to the view. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it's not worth it." His gaze is lost in space. "I would do anything to stop you from jumping, Clary. Anything." His tone is shaky, almost scared.

"Life isn't even close to worth it," I say, taking in another drag. He shakes his head.

"It is, Clary. I'll prove it to you." His back muscles are tensed, so I presume it's a touchy subject. I lay my hand on his shoulder blade. He stiffens, but relaxes when I move it back and forth slightly to comfort him. He's tall, so I lean my head against his biceps.

"Okay, Jace."

 **~FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED~**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Pictures for this story will be posted on Pinterest, eleonorejune as well. Until next time.

Excuse me for errors, I didn't have it betaed.

 _Drop me a review?_


End file.
